


Stucky Short Episodes 盾冬小片段

by yamilumen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamilumen/pseuds/yamilumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>小學生文筆。只發在這裡，SYWB論壇都沒有發。</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stucky Short Episodes 盾冬小片段

**Author's Note:**

> 小學生文筆。只發在這裡，SYWB論壇都沒有發。

晚上的纽约灯火辉煌。复仇者们不再忙着拯救世界，而是东倒西歪地在沙发上抱着垃圾食品一起看电影。

Natasha刷Twitter的同时狠狠地用胳膊肘顶了一下试图贴到她身上的Clint，他的的回礼则是胡乱从混合坚果的罐子里抓了一个杏仁往Natasha的嘴里塞；Bruce戴着眼镜专心看书，自己都觉得这电影烂透了的Tony打了个哈欠。往左边吧台看，Steve傻乎乎地对着手机屏幕红着脸——好吧，全世界人都知道他在和冬兵发短信，也许那内容不太适合在公众演讲时分享——但他表现出的样子和在时代广场上空盘旋的直升机里用扩音器大喊“我爱Bucky！我恋爱了！！！我爱他，我们是幸福的一对儿！”并无二致。实在忍受不了电影糟糕逻辑的Tony摁掉了放映屏，表情无奈：

“好吧，谁知道明天有没有什么幺蛾子……希望没有。”


End file.
